Obsession
by baddaytoday
Summary: Saat obsesi lepas kendali.. saat Naruto harus menemukan dimana dia harus berpijak di antara lautan kebingungan dan kesedihan... Satu cerita bukan? cinta telah lahir. Angst. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Psychological Theme. "Naruto, kau adalah milikku..."
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

**By BadDayToday**

**WARNING: YAOI! Yang ga suka.. jangan baca yah.. dangerous~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Part One: It's You

"Sasuke-kun~ Tunggu!"

Uchiha Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan gadis berambut pink yang berlari-lari mengejar langkahnya yang lebar. Namun Sakura, gadis itu, bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah dan akhirnya dia berhasil menyusul Sasuke di koridor dekat tangga menuju lantai 5 yang dalam kondisi sepi. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri dengan kaku. Perlahan dia memutar kepalanya dan menatap tajam tangan Sakura yang memegang erat seragam Konoha Gakuen yang dikenakannya . Sakura yang menyadari arah tatapan mata Sasuke langsung buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya dan melemparkan ekspresi malu-malu ke arah Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam.

Sakura mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan sementara ekspresi Sasuke mengeras bagaikan batu. Sasuke mengibaskan bagian seragamnya yang sempat disentuh Sakura seolah ada sesuatu yang menjijikkan yang menempel disana. Wajah Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi terluka.

"Sasuke-kun…" air mata mulai jatuh di pipi Sakura. Ekspresi Sasuke semakin mengeras setelah melihat air mata Sakura. "Kenapa kamu tidak pernah memerdulikan aku, Sasuke? Aku cinta setengah mati padamu! Kamu bahkan tidak pernah mau menatap langsung kepadaku… " Sakura terus menatap ekspresi Sasuke, mencoba mencari suatu reaksi di wajahnya. Perlahan bibir Sasuke bergerak untuk menjawab,

"Kau pengganggu."

Kata-kata Sasuke yang dingin membuat Sakura tersentak dan ia lari ke atas tangga sambil menangis. Karena terburu-buru Sakura mendorong jatuh seseorang di tangga. Ia tidak menatap ke belakang lagi.

* * *

"Oi Naruto, duluan ya!" sahut Kiba yang sudah membalikkan badan dan berjalan sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. "Woiiii Kibaaa! Kamu harus bisa mengalahkan Suna Gakuen! Buat si Gaara yang sombong itu bertekuk lutut yaaa" teriak Naruto dengan senyum lebar penuh antusiasme. Kiba, kapten klub judo Konoha Gakuen, hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan setengah hati dan terus berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menaiki bus yg akan berangkat ke arena pertandingan Judo tingkat nasional. Senyum Naruto semakin lama semakin memudar, hingga akhirnya dia hanya menatap punggung Kiba dengan wajah merenung.

Dari posisinya di pinggir jendela ruang kelas yang kosong, dia menatap bus yang pergi meninggalkan lapangan sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Betapa dia menginginkan Kiba untuk menjadi temannya..

Terkadang Naruto memikirkan, apa rasanya jika ia memiliki orang tua? Memiliki seorang teman? Memiliki seorang kekasih? Pikiran itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya saat ia larut dalam depresi… saat-saat dimana dia merasa terlalu lelah untuk tersenyum…

Naruto menghela napas dan berdiri. Tidak ada gunanya larut dalam depresi dan mengasihani diri sendiri… Naruto selalu merasa bahwa ia orang yang kuat. Ia akan selalu tersenyum, karena senyum adalah doanya agar suatu saat nanti hidupnya dipenuhi oleh senyuman yang sejati.

Merasa dirinya mulai semangat lagi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang menuju lantai 4. Tiba-tiba, dia merasa seseorang mendorongnya ke samping sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh…

"Owww…"

Naruto membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata hitam yang terbuka lebar dalam ekspresi terkejut. Dia merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut… Beberapa detik kemudian otaknya kembali menyala dan dia menyadari situasinya saat ini.

Dia sedang berbaring di atas seseorang.

Dia sedang berbaring di atas seseorang dan mencium orang itu.

Dia… berbaring di atas UCHIHA SASUKE dan sedang mencium UCHIHA SASUKE.

Oh my God…

Author Note: Hi ff-ers! Lama bgt ya sejak fanfic terakhirku (sudah 6 tahun!) Tentunya selama 6 tahun banyak yang berubah termasuk gaya menulisku.. Aku juga sedang mencoba menemukan lagi aliran agar lancar menulis :) Fanfic ini, adalah sebuah eksperimen.. Aku mencoba menampilkan tema psikologis dalam fanfic ini, dimana Naruto tentu akan merasakan efek dari menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil, dia akan merasa terkucilkan dari lingkungan sekitarnya, depresi, dan sebagainya sebagai akibat dari trauma masa kecilnya. Begitupun juga Sasuke, dia akan mempunyai "penyakit" karena trauma akan suatu kejadian pada masa kecilnya. Fic ini AU, berlokasi di Konoha Gakuen (setingkat SMA).. high-school fic :) Aku selalu pengen banget coba menulis high-school fic.. Aku tidak yakin kapan update berikutnya tapi akan kuusahakan secepatnya.. Feedback (review) akan sangat kuhargai!

PS: Aku tahu di chapter ini belum terjadi apa-apa.. tapi jangan khawatir.. chapter ini baru sebagai perkenalan dan cerita akan mulai berjalan di chapter selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

Obsession  
Part 2: You Are…

**WARNING:** YAOI... dan Sasuke ga bener-bener waras

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

16/07/2012: Ada perubahan sedikit karena beberapa di antara kalian protes, emosi Naruto kurang mengena. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mohon bersabar ya.. Cerita ini sebenarnya aku sudah tahu akan bagaimana kelanjutannya sampai 'the end', tapi akhir-akhir aku lagi sibuk jadi belum ada waktu menulis... chapter selanjutnya sudah setengah selesai namun aku putuskan buat kurombak karena aku tidak suka dengan beberapa hal :)

* * *

Naruto berlari.

Ia berlari sejauh kakinya bisa membawanya, sejauh-jauhnya dari Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat dia terjatuh merebahkan diri di bawah pohon yang tumbuh tak jauh dari rumahnya,

_'Habislah aku… Aku mencium Sasuke... UCHIHA SASUKE!... Murid paling populer sekaligus paling ditakuti di Konoha Gakuen...'_

Naruto menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan duduk dengan lemas di bawah pohon.

_'Aku mau minta maaf, tapi aku masih sayang nyawaku... Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Ya, benar! Itulah yang akan kulakukan...'_ pikir Naruto dengan sedikit berharap. _'Lagipula, mungkin dia tidak sempat melihat wajahku karena aku langsung kabur tadi.'_

__Ya, mudah-mudahan begitu...

* * *

Keesokan harinya Naruto memasuki ruangan kelas dengan gelisah. Begitu dia menempati kursinya yang biasa di samping jendela, Naruto langsung merasakan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya. Naruto merasa merinding dan gemetar di bawah tatapan mata itu. Perlahan-lahan dia menghembuskan napas yang tak sadar selama ini telah dia tahan, bernapas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, kemudian memberanikan dirinya dan berbalik.

Matanya bertemu tatapan mata Uchiha Sasuke yang kelam.

Naruto merasa tenggorokannya tercekat… perasaan panik menyelimuti dirinya. Ia mencoba melepaskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke namun seolah ada tangan tak terlihat yang membuatnya tak dapat bergerak. Semenit seolah-olah setahun lamanya, sampai akhirnya ketegangan suasana terpecahkan oleh suara Oda-sensei yang menyapa murid-murid kelas 2-A. Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan pandangan matanya dan melihat lurus ke depan, tak lagi berani untuk berbalik ke belakang.

'_Oh Tuhan... Dia mengenaliku! Kenapa… kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke?_' pikir Naruto

Sepanjang pelajaran, pandangan mata Sasuke terus terarah pada punggung Naruto namun tak sekalipun Naruto melihat ke belakang lagi. Sasuke menjalinkan jari-jari tangannya dan menumpukan tangannya di atas meja. Perlahan-lahan, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

_'Menarik…'_

* * *

Saat waktu makan siang tiba, Naruto sudah merasa lelah karena gelisah memikirkan tentang kejadian kemarin dan hari ini saat Sasuke terus menatap tajam ke arahnya. Karena terlalu gelisah dan khawatir, Naruto tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung di meja tempat ia duduk sampai Kiba memanggil namanya berkali-kali, "Naruto… Hey, Naruto kamu sedang memikirkan apa? Dari tadi diam saja."

Naruto tersentak dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Bukan apa-apa kok! Aku hanya bingung mau makan ramen rasa apa yah hari ini?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepala sambil mendecakkan lidahnya, "Naruto… Apakah ada isi lain di kepalamu selain ramen?" Seisi meja serentak tertawa sementara Naruto yang merasa malu hanya tertawa garing.

"Dia masih melihat ke arah sini."

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto dengan cepat menengok ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji setelah mendengar nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' disebut dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" sahutnya dengan agak panik.

"Sepanjang jam makan siang dia terus-menerus melihat ke sini." Kata Chouji sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi menatap ke arah Sasuke dari sudut matanya dan benar saja, Sasuke sedang melihat ke arah meja tempat dia duduk, dengan tidak berkedip. Naruto pelan-pelan melihat ke depan lagi dan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah meja dan tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan di sekelilingnya yang berkisar tentang Sasuke.

"Aku dengar rumor bahwa dia pernah mematahkan lengan seorang murid kelas 3 hanya karena orang itu berani menyentuhnya."

"Oh ya… Aku ingat rumor itu! Kelihatannya Sasuke tidak pernah dihukum karena perbuatannya itu… entah karena rumor itu tidak benar atau karena para guru takut olehnya."

"Hmm, mungkin karena Sasuke adalah murid terpintar dan paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini sehingga para guru takut menyinggung perasaannya atau mungkin juga…"

"… Karena dia sangat menakutkan. Semua orang kenal dan takut padanya."

Naruto merasakan hatinya mencelos. Mendengarkan pembicaraan tentang betapa menyeramkannya Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini, malah membuatnya merasa ingin kabur sejauh-jauhnya dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Lagipula, kalau orang yang berani menyentuhnya mengalami patah tulang, apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto yang telah mencium Sasuke? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. _'Tuhan… tolong selamatkan aku!'_

* * *

Mobil Mercedes-Benz warna silver metalik itu berjalan mulus melewati sepasang gerbang raksasa yang membuka ke sebuah rumah mewah yang berhalaman luas. Uchiha Sasuke melangkah keluar dari pintu mobil yang dibukakan oleh seorang pelayan. Sasuke berjalan dengan percaya diri memasuki ruangan lobi utama sambil mengacuhkan para pelayan yang membungkuk ke arahnya. Ia dengan cepat menaikin tangga megah yang menuju ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada.

Suasana kamar itu gelap sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Dalam terang lampu, nampak baris demi baris buku yang tersusun rapi sesuai abjad di rak buku yang terletak di sudut kamar yang menghadap ke pintu masuk. Kakinya kemudian membawanya memasuki _walk-in-closet_ di samping kanan rak buku, dimana semua pakaian mulai dari setelan jas sampai _t-shirt_, tersusun berdasarkan jenis dan warnanya. Sasuke mengambil satu stel piyama dari salah satu laci. Dengan apik dia meletakkan piyama tersebut di meja samping tempat tidur, sembari menyesuaikan posisinya agar lurus dan sejajar. Perbuatan itu sudah secara otomatis dilakukannya sehingga ia tidak mengindahkannya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sembari berdiri di bawah siraman air dari shower, kilasan-kilasan itu kembali datang dalam benak Sasuke. Rambut pirang yang bersinar keemasan… mata biru bagaikan langit musim panas… dan bibir yang lembut. Setiap detail ciuman kemarin terus menghantui benaknya. Menyiksanya dengan dorongan untuk mengklaim kembali bibir itu… Untuk membuat mata biru itu hanya melihat kepadanya. Sasuke menyadari apa arti dari semua ini. Ini adalah… sebuah obsesi…

_'Aku terobsesi pada Naruto'_

Sasuke memukul dinding bilik shower dengan tinjunya sampai kepalan tangannya berdarah.

_'Aku butuh… dia…'_

_'Aku butuh… Naruto.'_

TBC

Author's Note: Hmm, sepertinya chapternya pendek-pendek ya.. tapi aku rasa ini posisi yang bagus buat mengakhiri chapter ini :) Terima kasih untuk yang sudah kasih feedback/review. Aku akan mencoba menjawab semua pertanyaan mengenai cerita ini yang ditujukan di review, kalau kamu login aku bisa langsung private message! Buat yang tidak login juga, aku sudah baca semua review kalian! Aku senang banget dengan respons positif pada chapter 1... ga nyangka bakal dapet respons-respons yang menurut aku bagus karena aku sudah vakum lamaaa...

Mengenai kondisi psikologi Sasuke, dia mengidap (salah satunya) Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, yang biasa disingkat OCD. Pengidap OCD akan mengalami obsesi yaitu pikiran-pikiran yang terus berulang meskipun sudah coba untuk tidak diperdulikan, sehingga pengidap OCD mengalami compulsion (dorongan) untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat memuaskan rasa obsesi tersebut. Ciri-ciri yang ditujukan Sasuke di chapter ini yaitu dia terus mengamati objek obsesinya (Naruto), kilasan-kilasan mengenai Naruto yang melintas di benaknya, mengingat ciuman secara detail (ini juga ciri2 OCD), dan kerapian yang obsesif. Kalau kamu pernah nonton anime Soul Eater, perilaku Death the Kid yang sangat perduli terhadap simetri itu adalah OCD. Dalam cerita ini, obsesi Sasuke terhadap Naruto bersifat seksual.

Jadi... karena obsesi Sasuke terhadap Naruto bersifat seksual, di chapter-chapter berikutnya setelah ini kemungkinan akan banyak adegan-adegan yang bersifat sugestif (tapi tidak sampai intercourse)... Aku mau tanya pendapat kalian sebagai pembaca, haruskah rating T cerita ini dinaikkan jadi M? :)

Special Note: pada tahap cerita ini, Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia terobsesi dengan Naruto, bukan berarti dia mencintai Naruto. Dia membutuhkan Naruto untuk memuaskan obsesinya. Sasuke tahu kalau obsesi dia terhadap Naruto itu salah (sehingga dia meninju dinding) tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, karena obsesi itu di luar kendali pengidap OCD. Jadi kalau ceritanya kelihatan terlalu cepat, sebenernya tidak juga. Ini bukan cerita cinta biasa karena Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya normal :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsession**

**By BadDayToday**

**WARNING:** YAOI

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note ada di bawah :)

* * *

Naruto tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah.

Dia **benar-benar** tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah.

Sungguh, dia masih sayang nyawanya, karena dalam pikirannya kalau dia pergi ke sekolah maka maut akan menjemputnya begitu dia hanya berdua saja dengan Uchiha Sasuke tanpa adanya saksi mata.

Naruto menatap lagi jam weker yang berkedip menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dengan perasaan campur aduk. _'Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti… atau bahkan bisa diputar kembali. Maka aku akan memutar waktu ke waktu sebelum segala kerumitan ini terjadi… dan aku akan menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke.'_

'_Tapi… aku tidak bisa selama-lamanya melarikan diri kan? Meskipun aku tidak masuk hari ini tapi bagaimana dengan besok? Melarikan diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahku…'_

Naruto mengerang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam bantal di tempat tidurnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat dia berbaring dan menatap kamar apartemennya yang sempit dengan mata nanar, satu pikiran muncul di benak Naruto.

'_Aku butuh sebuah rencana.' _

* * *

Ini bukan rencana tebaiknya dan Naruto sangat menyadari hal itu saat ia bergegas menyusuri koridor sekolah pada pukul setengah enam pagi. Inti dari rencananya adalah semakin pagi dia pergi sekolah, semakin cepat dia sampai ke dalam kelas tanpa bertemu siapapun, maka semakin kecil kemungkinan dia bertemu Sasuke berdua saja. Tapi sekarang ide tersebut terasa sangat bodoh karena Naruto menjadi sangat paranoid dan merasa diikuti seseorang saat dia berjalan secepatnya melewati koridor sepi demi koridor sepi.

Naruto merasa sangat lega saat dia akhirnya sampai juga ke ruangan kelasnya. Dia kemudian jatuh merebahkan diri di kursinya yang biasa ditempatinya, di pinggir jendela. Suasana kelas yang temaram oleh cahaya kemerahan matahari terbit yang masuk melalui jendela menenangkan hati Naruto yang bergejolak. Naruto menghela napas dan larut dalam lamunan.

Suara latar burung-burung yang berkicau menyambut datangnya pagi tiba-tiba dipecah oleh suara pintu kelas yang membuka. Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya, menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri disana.

Terlihat jelas saat Naruto membuat rencananya, dia tidak memperhitungkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali datang ke kelas setelah dia.

Mata Naruto melebar karena panik, 'Oh Tuhan… akankah hidupku selesai sampai di sini? Aku tidak mau matiiiii…'

* * *

Segera setelah Sasuke bertatapan dengan Naruto, kilasan-kilasan tak diinginkan itu muncul lagi, lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia diingatkan kembali oleh mata biru yang bersinar itu, oleh bibir yang lembut itu… dan kini, ia takkan bisa melupakan bagaimana sinar matahari pagi membuat wajah dan rambut Naruto terlihat berkilau bagai berasal dari dunia impian.

Sasuke menutup matanya, namun bayang –bayang itu tak juga pergi. _'Aku menolak… aku menolak untuk menyerah… Aku menolak untuk dikontrol oleh obsesi ini… '_ Dengan itu Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengatur kembali ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Karena Sasuke punya sebuah rencana. Hmm, mungkin bukan suatu rencana terbaiknya, namun hanya ini yang dia punya. Dia akan menentang, menyangkal, melawan… obsesi ini. Dia akan berjuang sampai akhir yang pahit sekalipun. Dengan pemikiran itu, Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas dan duduk di kursinya, menyerong ke belakang dari bangku Naruto.

Dari posisinya di belakang Naruto, dia bisa melihat bahwa Naruto merasa resah dan tidak tenang. Dia duduk dengan kaku dan tegak di bangkunya. Sambil melihat punggung Naruto, pandangan Sasuke terfokus pada leher Naruto. Dengan segera pikirannya membuatnya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya kulit Naruto di bawah sentuhan bibirnya? Dalam benaknya muncul bayangan Naruto, dengan leher yang dipenuhi bekas cupangan yang kemerahan, memandang dengan tatapan penuh keinginan hanya padanya.

Sasuke memaksakan matanya untuk menutup dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. _'Keadaan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus berlanjut,'_ pikir Sasuke.

'_Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menghindari Naruto mulai dari sekarang.'_

TBC

Author's Note: Lagi-lagi chapter super pendek... maafin aku ya temen-temen, sepertinya aku belum sepenuhnya dapet feel buat menulis lagi jadi gaya penulisanku tidak selancar dulu, terutama masa-masa saat aku lagi menulis DE, yang satu chapter bisa selesai satu hari dengan rata-rata 4rb kata! Sekarang, waduh... satu chapter dengan kata-kata di bawah seribu kata aja lama banget bikinnya T.T di chapter ini, nothing happens hehehe, cuman buat transisi ke chapter berikutnya dan menunjukkan resolusi Sasuke. Apakah rencana dia akan sukses? Tentu tidak... fufufu... Rencana Sasuke akan gagal total seperti rencana Naruto pada chapter ini :) Mohon kalian jangan marah ya, kalau chapternya pendek-pendek begini... harap maklum dan doakan aq semoga bisa lancar menulis lagi ya...

Buat yang review, ada bbrp yang pertanyaannya tidak bisa aq jawab karena akan spoiler :D thanks banget yang udah review ya :) aq udah seneng bgt kalau ada yang baca fic ini T.T

Buat yang baca **Skip Beat **aq punya rekomendasi. Fic ini sangat bagus tapi sangat _underrated_. Judulnya, "Longing" dan pengarangnya Nikholas F. Toledo Zhu. Fic ini bener-bener bikin air mata mengalir... aq sampe g bisa tidur semalaman baca fic ini karena ceritanya tuh indah dan sangat sediiihh T.T aq nangis sampe mata jadi bengkak... Bagaimana perasaan kamu kalau saat kamu menyadari orang yang pernah kamu sakiti ternyata orang yang kamu cintai? Dan sekarang orang itu, sudah tidak punya rasa lagi... pokoknya rekomen :) Kalau berminat, silahkan cek ficnya di favorite story profileku.


End file.
